The Gang
by Claire Elaine Malfoy
Summary: something that i started along time ago (feb 2000) and need feedback to halp me along with the writing... Plz, Plz, Plz r/r


AN: Ok, this is my first fic (i started it feb of 2000, and i still havent finished it), so please review, even if it's a flame! U here that, this is an excuse to flame someone (if u so wish…). Please R/R! -E M  
  
  
  
  
  
The Gang  
  
  
Disclaimer : all Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The others {Elaine (E') Gardiner, Josh Gardiner (my slave), and the names Ms. L Perks, Anita Moon, Wanda Nott and Eugene Zucco, and the book Moon Phases} are mine. Alison (Ali) Rey, Tim Mason, Jenny (Jen) Benne, Steven, Miranda Mason, Candice, and my parents, belong to themselves.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
CHAPTER One  
The Discovery  
It was a bright, sunny, rainy kind of Saturday. Ever have one of those? I, Elaine (E' for short), was with my best friend (and crush...), Alison (Ali), my second best friend, Tim, and Ali's sort of boy friend, Max. We were going to go to Adventure Island (a water park) but with half the day raining, there was no point in going. But, we also got sidetracked by something. That something was a Great Snowy Owl.   
We were just lounging around my pool. Whenever it started to rain, we would run inside and play Play-Station (well, at least watch the boys play the Play-Station). Then Ali saw something.  
"What is that?" Ali screamed, sitting up on her towel.  
"It's just an owl," I said.  
"What is an owl doing out here, in the middle of the day?" Tim asked with the same suspicion.   
"I don't know, but it's carrying something," Max answered, looking up.  
"Oh, my gosh. Have you guys ever read the 'Harry Potter' books," I asked, looking very excited.  
"No, why?" asked Max.  
"Yeah, I have," Tim said, looking like I was crazy.  
"Yep, but what does that have to do with the --," Ali started to say, " Oh, you don't think?"   
"I hope so," I said.  
"What are you talking about?" Max asked.  
The owl dropped the letters on the deck. There were 5 letters in the bunch, each with a purple H on them.  
"Hey, wait. There are five letters here," I said.  
"Ding, Dong," rang the doorbell.  
"Jenny," we chorused.  
I went to open the door and, sure enough, there was Jenny (called Jen for short).  
We went back outside and showed Jen the letters. We all read our letters. The outside of mine said:  
Ms. E. Gardiner  
The Gardiner's Pool  
1314 Sunset Way  
Aqua, FL  
USA  
  
The others had the same thing, except with their names on it (Ms. A Rey, Mr. T Mason, Mr. M Johnston, & Ms. J Benne). The inside said:   
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Gardiner,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted  
at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please   
find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term for you and your friends begins July I. We await your owl no   
later than June 26.   
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall   
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
I, E' Gardiner, am a witch. I always thought I was, but I never thought all my friends were. "Yes," I screamed out.  
"Cool," Ali said  
"Wow," Tim said.  
"I knew it," Jen said, "I knew it all along".  
"WHAT." Max said.  
"You haven't read the 'Harry Potter' books, have you, Max?" I asked him.  
"No."  
"I'll be right back." I went to my room and got books 1,2, & 3. Book 4 didn't come out until July 8. I went back outside and gave Max the books to read. Max had heard of the wizarding world before, but he didn't know where. Tim was spending the night over at Max's house. Ali and Jen were spending the night at my house. Max and Tim went to Max's house. I told them that I would 'Yahoo IM' them later. Jen went home to get her stuff.  
With every one gone, I had tome to talk alone with Ali.  
"Do you really think this is real?" she asked me.  
"I don't know, but I hope it is," I answered.  
"Me too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter Two  
Tickets  
  
By the time Jen got back, we had set up the Instant Message. The conversation went something like this:  
  
Birdgurl- Tim, Max, u guys there???  
  
Genuzzz- yeah  
  
Birdgurl- so what are we going to do about these letters? Have u told your  
parents yet???  
  
Genuzzz- no, u  
  
Birdgurl- nope, how are we going to get to Diagon Alley, we live in America  
  
Genuzzz- Max says "what"  
  
Birdgurl- how far have you gotten in the book, Max, the chapter named "Diagon  
Alley" could help u  
  
Genuzzz- he says he's on "The Keeper of the Keys"  
  
Birdgurl- cool, u r almost there  
  
Birdgurl- hey, Candice is online, can she join our conversation?  
  
Genuzzz- yeah  
  
Birdgurl- remember, don't say any thing about Hogwarts. 'Cause muggles aren't supposed to know.  
  
One_dosen_red_roses- hi E'  
  
Genuzzz- what's a muggle???  
  
Birdgurl- hi, this is Ali, E' & Jen  
  
Birdgurl- Tim, explain it to him  
  
Genuzzz- Tim and Max, here  
  
Genuzzz- k  
  
One_dosen_red_roses- what r u talking about???  
  
Genuzzz- these letters we got today  
  
Birdgurl- Genuzzz!  
  
Genuzzz- it was Max  
  
Birdgurl- Tim, hit him!  
  
One_dosen_red_roses- what? I got a letter today too  
  
Birdgurl- what about???  
  
One_dosen_red_roses- from this school  
  
Genuzzz- Hogwarts???  
  
Birdgurl- hit him again  
  
Genuzzz- that was Tim so I hit him  
  
Genuzzz- tell him to stop hitting me!  
  
One_dosen_red_roses- um, should I leave u guys alone?  
  
Birdgurl- no please stay  
  
Genuzzz- yeah leave  
  
Birdgurl- was that Tim or Max?  
  
Genuzzz- both  
  
Birdgurl- feeling the urge to kill  
  
One_dosen_red_roses- u guys and gals are going too?  
  
Genuzzz- OK, E' take a chill pill  
  
Birdgurl- no, remember, I downed all of those last week, when we had to take care of all those little kids  
  
One_dosen_red_roses- I'm leaving!  
  
Birdgurl- no  
  
Genuzzz- go  
  
Birdgurl- hey we gotta go, the parents are coming and if they knowÑ well they just cant know. Bye. @Ñ------[ (the rose was from Jen)  
  
One_dosen_red_roses- @Ñ------[ bye  
  
One_dosen_red_roses has signed off  
  
Genuzzz- rose?  
  
Birdgurl- yes its a rose  
  
Genuzzz- OK then this rose is for ali- @Ñ------[  
  
Birdgurl- awe, you are soooo sweat! :)  
  
Birdgurl- oh no their getting mushy!  
  
Genuzzz- ugh, run for your lives!!!!  
  
Birdgurl- shut up tim  
  
Genuzzz- it was max  
  
Genuzzz- no it wasn't  
  
Birdgurl- GOOD NIGHT!!!!!!!!  
  
Genuzzz- k, night  
  
Genuzzz- HAHAHA max is hiding behind the chair!   
  
Birdgurl- ha, haha now bye, see u in the morning!  
  
  
After that, we signed off and tried to get to sleep. After about an hour of no sleep, I suggested something. "Why don't we see what books we need for school.".   
"OK," Jen said.   
We got our letters out of our bags, and turned the envelopes upside-down. Out fell four papers. Paper one was the letter that said we had been excepted into Hogwarts. The second, an equipment/book list. The third, a permission slips to go to Hogsmeade, a wizarding community. The forth was a . . . plane ticket!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter Three  
1 New Person   
Hey, you guys, there's a plane ticket in here!" I said.  
"Cool, now we don't have to buy the plane tickets, but how are we going to get our parents to let us go to London?" Ali said.  
"I don't know," Jen said.  
"How 'bout we call Tim and Max," I said, my face brightening.  
"How 'bout not, its 12:42 in the morning, do you think they're still awake?" Ali said.  
"Oh," I said, looking a little disappointed, "but they might be."  
"Lets wait until morning, then we'll call them. OK, E'?" Jen said.   
"Fine, " I gave in.  
Then Ali and Jen went to sleep and I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. so I decided to try to read over the equipment list. This is a copy of it:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
  
UNIFORM  
Third year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One set of Dress Robes (for special occasions)   
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)   
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A Crash Course in Magic (Grade 1)  
by Ms. L Perks  
A Crash Course in Magic (Grade 2)  
by Ms. L Perks  
A Crash Course in Magic (Grade 3)  
by Ms. L Perks  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration   
by Emeric Switch   
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Monster Book of Monsters by Wanda Nott  
Moon Phases by Anita Moon  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quientin Trimble  
When the Dark Forces Attack by Harry Potter  
Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky  
Intermediate Transfiguration by Eugene Zucco  
  
  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
2 packages of Standard Potion Ingredients  
(FlobberPottions or similar)   
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
1 pair of muck boots (dragon hide or similar)  
1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT THIRD YEARS  
ARE ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
  
"Cool, I guess we have Divination, "I said.  
"Hmmm," said Ali, turning over in her sleeping bag.  
I drifted off to sleep then and had a strange dream. I was flying on a broom, in the middle of a Quidditch field, with a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses on my right (this was Tim) and a girl with dark blond hair and braces on my left (Ali). A girl with sandy blond hair (Jen) was next to Ali and a boy with brown hair and glasses (Max) was next to Tim. A boy with brown hair, and glasses (with brown eyes underneath) was flying next to Max (this was a kid named Steven). There was this other boy with brown/bleached hair flying next to Steven, but I don't know who he was. We flew off into the sun set, with me, Ali and Tim leading the way. When I woke up, my clock said 11:15 AM and there were three more people in my room.   
"OMG, you guys, why didn't u wake me up?!" I said.   
"Because you look so cute when you're sleeping," Tim said.  
"And drooling," Ali said through laughs.   
"And snoring," Jen said, also laughing.  
"Remember how we woke her up for a minuet and she almost ran into the wall," Max said, and even Tim was laughing now.  
"That was priceless" Steven said, laughing.  
"Wait a minuet, Steven, what are you doing here?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
Steven  
I called him before you got up," Ali said.  
"Way before" Steven interrupted.   
"and it turns out, he got a letter, too" Ali finished.  
"Why were you calling him?" I asked.  
"Umuhno reason," Ali said.  
"They were playing 'truth or dare', " Steven said.  
"And why did you call him?"  
"Because," said Jen.  
"Because Why?"  
"I'll tell you later," Ali interrupted.   
"Fine. But how did you get here?" I said, turning my attention back to Steven.  
"We got My mom to drive us, but now we have now formed a club that's called F-W-W-A, short for Future Witches and Wizards of America. Or Future Waiters and Waitresses of America," Tim said.  
"The latter is also called B-U-M-S," Max said.  
"Short for what?" I said.  
"Bums."  
There was a fit of giggles from the back and everyone turned and looked at Ali, who was blushing.  
"Alison, is there something you'd like to share with the 'class'?" Max said in his most teacher-like tone. This just caused more giggles, but this time from everyone except Max. "What, am I soooo funny that you all cant control yourselves." Ali was now in hysterics, not saying that the rest of us weren't.  
"SHUT-UP, I'M TRYING TO WATCH 'DIGIMON', " said a voice from the living room.  
"WHATEVER" I yelled back to my brother, Josh.  
"STOP YELLING" came my mom's voice from another part of the house.  
"KAY," I yelled back to her.  
Ali started looking through her bag and pulled out the envelope from Hogwarts. She dumped it on my water-bed and pulled out the plane ticket.   
"Ali, what are you doing?" I asked.  
""Looking at our plane tickets, and it says here that were leaving tomorrow, at 12:15 P.M." she said.  
"That gives us almost exactly 24 hours," Jen said.  
"That means we all go home and pack, now," I said.  
"I'll call my mom and tell her that the meeting's over, and to come and pick us up. Ali, Jen, you want a ride, too?" Tim said.  
"Sure, " Ali said.  
"Kay," Jen said.  
"E', where's your phone?" Tim asked me.  
"I'll go get it," I said. I went into the kitchen to get the phone and saw my brother watching 'Digimon', a show that if you have a little brother or sister you should know all about. My favorite character is Kari. I grabbed the phone, yelled "I'm going to make a phone call" to my mom, and ran to my room, because my brother decided to chase me.   
"E', how are we going to get to the airport tomorrow?" Steven said, as soon as I had closed the door.  
"I don't know," I said.  
"Hi, mom, this is Tim…No, nothings wrong… Because we need you to give us a ride home, the meetings over…Kay bring the van, we'll have Max, Steven, Ali and Jen… OK, see you in about 20 minutes," Tim said to his mom.  
"Kay, we meet back here at about 2pm," I said.  
"And, how will we get there?" Ali said.  
"As I said before, I don't know, but I'm open to suggestions…" I said.  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
15 Minuets Later  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
"So we've had 15 minuets to think, has anyone come up with any thing yet?" I said.  
"No," Ali said.  
"No," Jen said.  
"No," Steven said.  
"No," Max said.  
"Noooo, leave me here, I don't want to live on an island for 30 days!" said a voice from the bed, and a lot of rustling and an "OWE" came with it.  
"Tim, are you all right?" Jen said.  
"NOOOO,I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!" Tim said.  
"Okie-dokie, we need a padded room and a strait-jacket," I said.  
"NOOOO, THERE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY!!!"  
'DING-DONG' said the doorbell.  
"He's right about that one," Ali said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK, um... that was very disturbing... oh, well. Anyways, I may never finish this story, but please review, and please give me ideas for my story! -E M  



End file.
